


I'll Be Down Here On My Knees

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Non-con to Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A game of truth or dare has Ginny running through the school naked at night, but Filch has been waitign for a chance to catch one of these pesky Gryffindor girls and put her in her place. Now he has his shot. Commission for simo09.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 102
Collections: NinxCollection





	I'll Be Down Here On My Knees

"I dare you to go out wearing only your shoes and send a spell up from the courtyard."

It was the biggest escalation of a dare that Ginny could have received. Truth or dare in the Gryffindor girls' dorm was always high stakes, always intense. The inherent courageous nature of those in the house meant that rising to the challenge was an inevitability, a level of crazy and wicked more frantic than could really be dealt with. There was a demand there, and anyone about to fuck around with the nature of the game had to be ready for what was to come. Sometimes, that meant a game boiling over into danger. A lot of times, it became an all-out orgy. But today, Ginny found herself dared by one of the girls a year under her to do something dangerous and sexual at the same time. It was high stakes, it was lunacy.

And Ginny knew she had to fucking do it.

She undressed and slipped into her shoes, standing ready at attention with her wand in hand, ready to go. "I'll do it," she said, nervous, biting her lip as lingered at the door. There was a lot on the line. Too much on the line, in fact. It was late, and there was a good chance nobody was going to see her. But if anybody did, they were going to see a perky, pert teen, lean body completely naked, small breasts as defined and as at attention as could be--her nipples already hardened under the cool evening air and attention from the others--and her perky, round butt. It would be a scandal if anyone at all found her. 

That was what made it so exciting. Ginny wasn't able to resist the rush, and danger only made her hotter, ignited a pleasure and an urge she knew would make her stronger. Fiercer. Hotter. It was hard to stay quiet and to walk slow. Almost impossible, in fact; there was absolutely nothing about the emotions welling up inside her that made Ginny feel like she could be careful or slow. She felt incapable of slowing down the way she moved, and as she moved down the halls, she felt a heavy rush of desire. It got stronger as step after step carried her closer on to victory and to the chance to fulfill the grandest, most insane of all dares.

She never broke out into a run outright. Ginny didn't want to make to much commotion, and focused instead on a healthy and steady jog through the halls, down the stairs with a steady rush of pleasure and glee. She didn't need to go faster, but she was able to get hotter, heart pounding faster as she moved, arousal dripping down her thighs as the exposure caught her. She'd never felt so excited before, never felt so exposed, and the idea of not holding back just kept getting faster and guiding her into wild joy. She kept running, kept moving quicker and with a frantic sense of excitement she needed. There wasn't a shred of sense to it; this was pure stupidity masquerading as courage, an excitement pushing Ginny harder down the hall as she explored something only getting hotter and wilder as she continued her steady and shameless march, made her seek out a pleasure she knew she could indulge in and reach hotter, better conclusions over it.

All Ginny needed to do was get out of the school. Get to the courtyard, wave up to Gryffindor tower, and shoot some magic fireworks. She was happy to do that, scrambling faster, drawing nearer and nearer to special swells of insanity, a madness she knew would hit her right where she needed if only she kept going. Nobody was around t stop her and Ginny felt stronger and more confident with each hasty step forward. If she did this, she was going to be a legend, going to prove herself so firmly and so powerfully that nobody would be able to doubt her and her courage again. That much was certain.

Ginny made it all the way down to the ground for without any trouble at all. So far, everything was going just fine, Ginny having gotten almost to her destination, and if that went smoothly, she expected that the trip back up would be just as smooth; she'd be out, send the sign, then hurry back up on the quicker way around. Everything would be fine.

But as she rounded a corner, a hand seized her hair, and Ginny shrieked as her momentum halted with a hard tug on her hair. She let out a noise of pure panic and worry as she was dragged suddenly back and turned around, shoved down onto her knees as she screamed, "Help!'

"Shut up, girl, there's nobody to help you," snarled an old, scratchy voice. Ginny looked up to find herself knelt before Argus Filch, the student-hating janitor who made everyone at Hogwarts have to tread carefully when sneaking about, and now Ginny was the unlucky new victim of the grumpy old man, who stood over her with a wicked smirk on his face. He used his grip on her hair to drag her along a bit, noticing way she clung to her wand. "Naked in the halls with a wand, eh? I don't know what trouble you were up to, but we have rules here." He grabbed her wand, Ginny so shocked and confused that she didn't put up a fight, which let him take hold of it and ram the base of the wand up her ass.

"Filch!" Ginny screamed, trying to scramble away from him and escape from what eh was doing, but he only tugged harder on her hair pulling her back to her knees in front of him. "I'll tell! I'll tell Dumbledore tha--"

But a hand crashing across her face shut her up. Filch smacked her with is free hand, open palm crashing across her and starting up with worsening aggressions. He pulled her face then into his groin, grinding his hops against her and letting her feel the strain of his hardening cock within his pants. "You're a noisy, rule-breaking bitch. But you're alone. One of the Weasley brats, right? The only cunt among that family. Usually I don't have one of you tight girls naked and alone like this, but since you can't do anything t stop it, I think 'll have my fun with you. So shut up, stop screaming, and do what I say, or you'll get expelled."

The never-quiet janitor suddenly revealing himself a pervert wasn't something that Ginny could have ever seen coming, but as he kept grinding her against his cock and making her tensions rise, she felt helpless, felt like what she needed, awful as it was, was to do as he said. As his hand reached into huis pants, she knew full well what that meant, Ginny tense and nervous about the imposing threat awaiting her as she was treated to a hard smack of the cock across her face, his dick battering her in wild motions, all while she knelt there with her wand still jammed up her rear. She winced, she grimaced, she took the punishment with a shameful, sinking sense that she wasn't going to be able to do a damn thing about this.

But she took it.

"That's right. Quiet, girlie." With his cock and her hair in his hands, he had an easy time lining up and pushing his dick toward her mouth, and she reluctantly opened it, eyes shutting tight as she felt his sweaty cock ram its way into her mouth, immediately plunging down her throat as he went on with sudden and shameless bursts of greed. Aggressive lust hit him fast, hit him with sudden desire and greed, a rush of sensations he didn't want to hold back from that very first thrust he worked up that, making his way down her throat and seeking pleasure. he was greedy, he was harsh, he moved with a singular focus and a desire to push her limits beyond sense, all for the sake of breaking her down.

Ginny kept her eyes tight as the hard tugs on her hair guided her head back and forth, keeping her hard under the deep and messy rushes of shame and greed that he was able to impose upon her. It wasn't anything she felt she could work through, and the threat of being reported and possibly expelled kept her fearful, kept her right there on her knees accepting the coercion from this creaky old man and his vile intentions. Sex wasn't anything bad to Ginny, but Filch was a nasty old man, a bitter, wrinkled, grayed old coot who looked like he never could have been attractive ,and yet his cock was making her choke as his hairy balls rubbed against her chin, and she was filled with the most wild and wanton rush of disgust.

So then why was her pussy dripping?

Never before had an attraction to older men or an inclination toward shame ever aroused Ginny before. It had no fucking reason to, and yet the spike of sudden heat and shame was so powerful that she didn't feel capable of resisting, a steady and swelling stress hitting her without a whole lot of sense, a powerful rush of confusion and bafflement that left her confused and compromised. Her eyes opened, looking up upon the gross old man, whose head was rolled back amid is savage thrusts back and forth. With a big grin and some spit clinging to his short beard hairs, he looked utterly shameless, like everything Ginny wasn't interested in watching or going into, and yet she had no choice.

"Got a nice throat for a misbehaved bitch," he sneered. Everything Filch said hit her hard, his treatment, rough, wicked, driven by a desire to humiliate her. Ginny just had to take it, burning in a weird, aimless shame as the cock rocked faster down her throat, as she choked louder on the cock, drool bubbling around her lips as the harshness treated her. she didn't feel ready for any of what was coming, a pressure hitting harder and inducing a weirder, foggier need. Everything Filch did felt like a harsh lesson to Ginny that brought her a whole lot more sensations and worries than she could deal with, all while he lurched on harder. "Always wondered what facefucking one of you skimpy sluts might feel like. Been years of it. Finally, one of you is right where I want you."

All that Ginny responded with was the messy drooling noises that he evoked as his cock kept brutalizing her, pushing her into a state of helplessness she had to keep taking, losing ground more and more as the harshness continued. "Does my cock taste good?" Filch continued, his sneering brutality only getting more focused and more vindictive as he made sure to leave his mark, pushing her into a compromising state she didn't have any hope of resisting. It just built, climbed, the wand jammed up her ass providing her a sensation of being worthless as she was mistreated rougher. Were any boy her age to treat her like this, she would never have put up with it, but for some reason this awful old man was bringing out a new sense of submissive hopelessness within her, keeping her challenged, hopeless, struggling.

The sudden flood of cum gushing into her mouth filled Ginny with hastening speed, taking on sudden mess of gooey spunk that she struggled with, not wanting to choke on the cum that filled her throat, coating it on the inside as she took the mess and the worry that ensued. She struggled, coughing and struggling even while his cock was still buried down her throat. Filch held it there, wanting to ensure she was down low, put to work struggling. "Trouble breathing?" he croaked, and he held his cock down until she was shoving and slapping against his thighs in panic, struggling not to black out entirely as she was pushed too hard and left struggling to not completely pass out.

The cock did draw back, freeing up Ginny's throat and letting her breathe again, but the slap of the slimy, wet cock across her face didn't help at all. Filch was just changing up how he used and disrespected her, seeking to prove his worst indulgences as she hung low in trembling, shaky heat, a whining frustration she was hopeless and trapped under. "Please let me go," she whined, feeling the burn now as his cock kept striking across her face, as he rubbed against her and tried to push harder to keep her in place, keep her helpless.

Filch laughed at the question, throwing is head back with uproarious delight and a desire to make sure she learned the lesson. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you. Put your ass in the air for me and beg."

Ginny shook, hazy and terrified as she drew back and shifted into a position on her hands and knees, raising her ass up into the air for the old man as she shook before him. "Please let me go," she whined, not clear on what the begging meant here, not knowing how to possibly stand up for herself as she struggled more and more with the insanity taking her by storm. "Pl--fuck!" The wickedness of a brutal strike across her ass made Ginny scream out again, as the sharp, stinging pain shook her body, made her struggle now to hold together as she learned the hard way how much Filch wanted her to precisely what he wanted, even if she wasn't told quite so clearly.

"Beg for my cock, you cheeky cunt." Filch struck her ass again. He made sure with strike after strike that he was driving home his brutal lesson and seeking a brutal joy that kept her frozen, hopeless. "You can make this easy for yourself, or you can make me punish you. I don't mind either way, long as I drain my balls in a teenage whore."

Repeatedly being spanked by the janitor was the lowest that Ginny had ever been before, her wand still jammed inside her as he made her cheeks go red. He wasn't the least bit subtle in what he waned, but truthfully, the fears taking hold of Ginny were increasingly rooted in how ready she was. The words, "Please fuck me," came out with less coercion and fear than they should have, her hips wiggling and her puffy pussy dripping with arousal, a feeling of low, shameful heat that left her completely unprepared for what she was taking. Ginny had the taste of cock all over her mouth, and now, as her twat begged for a hard penetration, she couldn't fight the creeping sense that she was stuck wanting harder, craving, need driving her madder and madder as this shame went on. "I want... I want your cock."

Filch was fast upon Ginny, holding tightly onto her hips and ramming his cock into her with a single, swift thrust, burying himself into the redhead as he seized a fistful of her hair again, tugging hard back while his other had resumed its impacts across her bare ass. Ginny was in a spot of trouble that wasn't likely to go away here, but as the cock pushed its way into her sensitive, sopping wet pussy, she couldn't deny that what she felt was exciting, hitting her with lots of raw sensation and lust she wasn't prepared to face.

"Tight for a filthy slut running the halls naked," he growled, hammering forward with erratic and stuttering thrusts. He was clearly long, long out of practice with sex, clearly old and creaky. He didn't fuck like a younger man did, but the utter hatred and condescension behind his thrusts was something else. Each thrust felt vindictive, felt like an intentional attempt to disrespect and defile her as the old janitor got his revenge on the students he hated through her, years of resentment and frustration rising as he tugged harder on her hair. "You can thank your twin brothers for how much I hate the Weasley family."

Moans shouldn't have spilled from Ginny's lips. She was fearful and confused as she took these hastening thrusts, as she felt the mad pressure and aggression rising up inside her. When Filch wasn't spanking Ginny, he was held tight onto her hp and dragged her back against him, forcing her to confront the struggle and the chaos of being filled, used, roughed up faster and hastier in the show of utter aggression and debauchery that kept him craving more. He tugged her back against his lap, and in turn, Ginny was filled again and again with a cock that weakened her resolve and made her shudder under the weight of feelings she didn't feel ready to deal with.

"It feels good," she whined, head low as she took his dick, as the feeling of his cock ramming faster and hastier into her brought on so many feelings and wants she just had to let take her. Her hips began to meet Filch's thrusts, not needing to be tugged back as her hips embraced the commotion and the frustration of getting fucked. She found herself helpless here, wound up in so many hopeless flares of pleasure and heat that didn't want to let up on how she kept taking it. Ginny didn’t feel like she had a choice here, didn't feel like she was in control of her body or able to pull back against the frustration rising faster inside her. A hastening demise was all that awaited her now.

"You like this?" Filch asked, laughing a wheezing and mocking laugh as he tugged harder on her hair, twisting his grip in her red locks and subjecting her to worsening pushes, a greedy swell of confused emotions escalating faster as she took this all on, as Ginny learned the hard way what she was in for now. She didn't feel ready to face any of this, didn't feel like she was capable of resisting how weird the almost magnetic pull of the moment was. If this kept going, Ginny feared she wasn't going to like the result, but she was still taking it, still giving up to so much confusion and foggy heat, a compromising mess of all the worst emotions she didn't feel like she wanted to endure, and yet there she was, falling deeper, struggling to make this all come into focus, struggling to keep up a pace getting faster out of control.

So caught up in the frustrations, she didn't answer Filch's question with more anything more than moans and confused noises, an almost babbling aimlessness. Hard strikes across her ass demanded an answer, and he snarled in wicked intent, pushing her, trying tog et her to speak up. It was brutal, and the dizzying thrills kept hitting harder and slamming into Ginny, preventing her from having the clarity of mind needed to resist. "I love it!" she howled, head rolling back as she embraced the senseless brutality of being filled and slammed into, a harsher mess of senseless, hopeless lust she found herself completely unable to resist. Each savage thrust was hitting her where it counted, getting her all kinds of lit up and needy and unable to think straight, giving into the demands and the delirium faster.

To wrap it all up, an orgasm worthy of setting her completely aflame. With a helpless shriek of hopeless pressure, Ginny came, her body thrashing with fiery rushes of pleasure and hopeless lust she wasn't able to resist. It came on with fierce pulses of storming heat, of sensation and worry she was just completely addicted to now as her body wound p and she bucked faster on back and forth, giving in to the most base and careless of desires. Filch came inside of her, her moans rising up even hotter as she took these thrusts, so savage and so wild that she didn't know how to resist it. She felt weak and clumsy as she slumped down, ass up in the air, wand still sticking out of it.

"What are you?" Filch asked, shoving her face down against the floor and twisting is rip in her hair.

"A bitch," she whined.

"You're a whore. You’re dirt. You're a rule breaking tramp flaunting her body, and the second you got taken advantage of you became even hornier. It's pathetic." He took her wand out of her ass and tossed it aside, making Ginny twist a little under the feeling of what didn't really come off like mercy at all. Her body was a shaky and hopeless rush of emotions she wanted to be better prepared for, but she was helpless here, and she knew nothing would be so easy. "You'll learn a lesson, though."

On that brutal note, Filch rammed his cock up Ginny's ass, and she got louder than she had yet under the suddenness of being filled with the hefty cock, slammed into and stuffed full of a big, girthy cock she didn't have any way to deal with. It was savage, shaking her to her core as Filch claimed her last hole, the brutality and the harshness coming on with a very focused and vindictive need to make her suffer. Ones he began to hit her with amid wild, merciless slams back and forth. He wasn't any steadier in how he fucked her ass, a brutality driven by his aggression and by something that was doomed from the start to be a ruination of everything she had within her.

But Filch didn't settle for fucking her doggy style. He dragged her back by the hair as he sat down, arms reaching under her legs, and with force, he ragged them up, folding her in half and trying to lock his hands behind her neck as he slammed up into her from below with utterly violent ferocity. "Do you like this too, whore? I can't even punish you enough to make you sorry. It's pathetic." He wanted to keep pushing, wanted to make sure with each thrust that he was setting Ginny aflame with the most helpless and dizzy pressures he could muster. 

Ginny certainly felt pathetic as she hung in his arms, getting fucked full nelson style by the janitor, her pussy dripping wit his cum while he rammed up her ass with savage speed, pushing harder at her limits. She felt helpless and lost here, aflame with so much lust and so much pleasure that Ginny didn't have any hope of grounding herself, moans coming on harder and more shameful as she got drilled right in the middle of the hall, overburdened by so much confusion and so much heat. A foggy mess of lust twisting through her faster as she took it. "I love the way you're using me," she confessed. "I'm awful. I'm a cheating, rule breaking bitch who needs to be punished!" The hopeless swell of delirious pressure kept hitting her, and Ginny didn't really care anymore how this felt or how she was taking it so hard, she just knew she wanted more.

Filch's laughter was strewn with duty coughs as he savaged her ass, just like he had her mouth and her pussy. There was no slowing down his violent pace, no holding back the disdain and the fury that drove him. Her pleasure was only more exciting for being so off the rails, his savage pace determined to simply degrade and debase her. Nothing else mattered, nothing else would bring as much raw satisfaction as this. He got his revenge, whether or not Ginny liked was an extra thrill he could savour in is perverse escalation of lust, getting harder and greedier as he proved rougher still. Ginny didn't have a prayer of overcoming what he was hitting her with, what he was capable of.

Ginny proved how helpless she was and how much she was doomed to fall into the clutches of mad release. She screamed, kicking about under the quivering rush of heat and intoxicating panic bearing down upon her so swiftly. It was excessive, frantic, inducing pleasures that left her delirious and confused, struggling to make sense of her feelings as she came, as her pussy outright gushed, pushed to a squirting orgasm by the brutal thrill of getting fucked too hard. She'd never felt anything like it, left a convulsing, helpless mess as the pressers stormed upon her and she fell victim to the frustration and the terror that ran through her, intoxicating and heavy, pushing her low. She'd never felt so good, but the raw shame of being fucked left her helpless.

Filch pulled out of her, left her down on the floor trembling, shivering. "Go back to your room," he growled. "And never let me see you again."

But Filch would see Ginny the next night, and this time, she was going to be naked, but not because anyone dared her to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
